With the recent establishment of multimedia environment, various terminals and networks have been used and user demands have been diversified.
For example, as the performance and computing ability of a terminal are diversified, the terminal supports various performances. Furthermore, networks for transmitting information are also diversified according to external structures such as wired and wireless networks, types of transmitted information, information quantity, speed, etc. A user selects a terminal and a network according to a desired function, and the spectrum of terminals and networks, provided by companies to users, is extended.
As a high definition (HD) broadcast service is extended not only domestically but also globally, many users become accustomed to videos having high resolution and high definition. Accordingly, video service related organizations accelerate development of next-generation video apparatuses.
Furthermore, an increasing attention to ultra high definition (UHD) more than four times HD requires a compression technique for video having higher resolution and higher picture quality.
To compress and process video, inter prediction for predicting pixel values included in a current picture from a picture temporally before and/or after the current picture, intra prediction for predicting the pixel values included in the current picture using information on pixels in the current picture, entropy coding for allocating a short code to a symbol of high frequency and allocating a long code to a symbol of low frequency, etc. can be used.
As demands for HD video service increase, a method of using information of neighboring blocks is needed to appropriately control or minimize the quantity of transmitted information or the quantity of processed information.